Fairy Tale
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Fées, licornes, princesses... Si si, tout existe, surtout quand on plonge dans le monde de Brittany.
1. Prologue

**Une mini fiction de quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas combien encore, sur une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit il y a quelques mois.**

**Court premier chapitre, mais les suites seront (un peu) plus longues.**

* * *

**Prologue**

La sonnerie de McKinley retentit et le couloir se remplit d'élèves en quelques secondes. La foule se croisait dans un vacarme assourdissant, chaque lycéen se dirigeant vers sa prochaine classe.

Santana et Brittany se dirigeaient vers leur cours de mathématiques main dans la main et comme à l'habituel, elles portaient toutes les deux leur tenue de cheerios. La latine ne voulait pas lâcher sa petite amie de peur qu'elle ne se fasse emporter par le courant inverse d'étudiants. D'un coup, à l'intersection de deux couloirs, un élève, sûrement un sportif vu sa carrure, bouscula la blonde qui alla se cogner la tête sur l'angle du mur. Santana n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Brittany atterrit sur le flanc étincelant d'une licorne allongée dans l'herbe fraîche à côté d'une cascade. Elle perdit connaissance pendant quelques minutes où la licorne essayait de la réveiller, la poussant délicatement de son chanfrein, tout en soufflant doucement de l'air chaud de ses naseaux. La petite blonde rouvrit les yeux doucement, sous les yeux violines de l'animal, analysant son environnement. Des chants d'oiseaux se répercutaient dans ses oreilles, une douce mélodie se jouait. Elle se releva vacillante en faisant attention à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds. Une fois debout, elle se dépoussiéra en vitesse et se recoiffa pendant que ses joues s'empourpraient sous l'œil inquisitoire de la licorne.

« Ben alors, petite fée, que t'est-il arrivé ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je devais être en plein dans mes pensées. » répondit-elle rapidement. « 'Suis désolée… Je vais rejoindre Santana, à tout à l'heure Lily. »

Elle salua la licorne et repartit rapidement en virevoltant gaîment vers sa destination. Ses jolies ailes brillaient de mille feux, comme toutes celles des fées amoureuses et aimées en retour. Sa courte et légère jupe de tulle verte était assortie au bandeau fin qui recouvrait sa poitrine. De la même manière que ses ailes, son habit étincelait. Des traînées d'étoiles marquaient son passage. Elle avait une façon de voler qu'aucune autre fée n'avait, elle avait une grâce qui n'avait été vue nulle part ailleurs. Sur son chemin, elle croisa d'autres fées qui volaient aux côtés d'animaux féeriques Chaque petite fée avait un animal à protéger, chacun avait sa particularité. Certaines bêtes avaient des traits singuliers, l'animal évoluant en fonction de sa fée. Plus la fée se comportait bien, vivait une vie heureuse et plus l'animal se distinguait des autres par des particularités.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle reconnut la protégée de Santana, Elly, une brebis à la laine blanche étincelantes aux reflets pourpres. Ses pattes étaient noires tachetées de blanc alors que sa tête était entièrement noire. Elle ralentit son allure et chercha sa bien-aimée du regard. Sa belle était allongée sur la tête de la bête, entre ses deux oreilles. Elle devait avoir les yeux fermés car lorsque Brittany s'approcha d'elle sans bruit pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur, elle sursauta, comme prise en flagrant délit.

« Britt ! »

« Salut à toi aussi Santana. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Santana resta bouche bée à la réponse de sa blonde et cette dernière en profita pour lui coller un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. La latine attrapa la main de la blonde, lui demanda de se lever sans paroles et elles s'en allèrent, sans oublier de saluer Elly.

* * *

**Non je ne me drogue pas. La suite arrive rapidement, elle est écrite.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Surprise

**Hey me revoilà avec la suite. **

**Pour Zonafan :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Surprise**

Elles volaient côte à côte, main dans la main, la brune guidant la grande blonde qui se laissait faire. Elles virevoltaient dans les airs, passant tantôt entre les feuilles des arbres qui se présentaient devant elles, tantôt entre les animaux sur leur passage. La latine jetait souvent des regards rieurs vers sa petite-amie. La surprise de celle-ci s'agrandissait au fil des minutes qui passaient. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, admirant chaque petite chose qui se présentait à elle. Curieuse de voir ce monde aussi vite, elle vit le monde tout autrement, ne s'attardant pas sur des détails mais sur l'ensemble du paysage, sur sa globalité. Elle en était émerveillée.

La verdure verdoyante brillait grâce aux rayons du soleil, comme si de petites étoiles étaient déposées sur chaque brin d'herbe. Le ciel d'un bleu piscine se reflétait dans les lacs aux pieds de la petite colline qu'elle surplombaient. Les fleurs leur souriaient lors de leur passage. Elles respiraient un air pur, parfois teinté des doux parfums de la nature. Les oiseaux chantonnaient leur douce mélodie, berçant la nature environnante. Il faut dire que les deux se tenant la main s'illuminaient, comme les étoiles. D'une blancheur pure, parsemée de paillettes. Elles ne passaient pas inaperçue. Le moindre contact entre leur peau et l'aura qu'elle dégageait décuplait. L'éclat de leurs ailes s'intensifiait et on pouvait apercevoir que leur peau scintillait calmement, comme si chaque parcelle de peau était recouverte de petites paillettes mordorées.

« San, tu m'emmènes où ? » demanda la blonde lors d'un virage autour d'un tronc d'arbre.

« Ahah… C'est une surprise Britt-Britt ! »

La latine paraissait aux anges, un sourire flanqué sur les lèvres. Sa courte robe rouge satinée qui joue en transparence lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, révélant de fines et longues jambes halées. Le décolleté échancré mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses au niveau de la poitrine. Ses longs cheveux ébènes voletaient au rythme de sa course aérienne, dégageant son visage de toutes mèches rebelles. Un ruban de soie rouge dans sa chevelure venait parfaire l'ensemble de sa tenue.

Santana zigzaguait, entraînant toujours sa belle à sa suite. Plusieurs étaient passées depuis le début de leur périple, mais la brune ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Elle prenait un grand bol de joie grâce aux rires de sa blonde. Cet air innocent et enfantin sur son visage la faisait tomber toujours un peu plus amoureuse d'elle. Souvent, elle se disait qu'elle était chanceuse de l'avoir trouvé. Son bonheur avec elle durait depuis presque deux ans. Vingt-deux mois, seize jours et quelques heures de pur bonheur. Autant de jours de joie. Cette grande blonde aux yeux bleus azur était la perle rare. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver quelqu'un comme elle.

Les heures défilaient, partant toujours à la découverte de nouveau endroit, sans jamais vraiment se poser quelque part. Quand la brune avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié. Elles montèrent en haut d'un arbre à travers le feuillage avant d'en redescendre aussitôt une fois au sommet. En jetant un coup d'œil à Brittany, elle vit son air à la fois surpris et accusateur. Santana était en train de la rendre folle. Elle aimait jouer avec elle, la faire languir. A quelques centimètres de l'herbe, la brune ralentit l'allure jusqu'à un arrêt. Sans parler, elle lâcha la main de l'autre fée pour se placer derrière elle. Elle défit le nœud de son ruban sans bruit avant de s'en servir pour bander les yeux de son amante. Avant que celle-ci ne dise un mot, elle se replaça devant elle et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Shhhhh. » chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'autre fille et Santana savait que Brittany lui donnait son accord. La latine repris la main de la blonde et lui intima de repartir doucement. Elle savait que sa petite-amie avait confiance en elle, mais se calma sur le jeu, ne s'amusa plus à faire des figures en vol. Elles volèrent doucement, Santana amorçant sa surprise. Une douce odeur de lilas de fit sentir. Des grenouilles coassaient, masquant petit à petit le chant des oiseaux. Des bruits de bulles qui éclatent venaient rythmer le tout. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, laissant apparaître ses amies les étoiles. La brune les amena à voler au-dessus d'un étang, à seulement quelques centimètres de l'eau bleue qui venait de prendre une teinte bleu cobalt. Elles passèrent proche de petits rochers. Santana ralentit afin de se poser sur la feuille d'un nénuphar fleurit. Elle regarda autour d'elle afin de demander à ses complices d'entrer en action pour effectuer le plan qui avait était mis en place.

Petit à petit, l'étang s'illumina. Les lucioles clignotaient à un rythme doux, en décalé, imitant la valse d'une bougie. La brune déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de sa belle avant de lui détacher délicatement le ruban. Lorsque l'autre fée aperçut les alentours, sa bouche se fendit dans un « o » et les traits de son visage exprimaient la surprise. Elle resta silencieuse en admirant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ce qui était devant ses yeux était simplement magnifique, romantique à souhait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa contemplation, elle se retourna vers sa petite-amie, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Santana pris peur mais Brittany la rassura en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle se planta face à elle et la fixa. Toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour elle passa dans son regard. La brune se détendit instantanément, rassurée. La blonde posa une main sur la joue de la brune avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser. Elle approfondit bien vite le baiser, laissant ses sentiments transparaître dans cet acte. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point son amour pour elle était fort. Elle passa une main dans la crinière de la brune afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas d'elle. Lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, elles se séparèrent l'une de l'autre, à regret.

« Je t'aime tellement mon cœur-» commença la latine.

« Oh non ! C'est notre anniversaire ? Je suis désolée San, je-»

Santana la fit taire d'un baiser, ne voulant pas que la culpabilité investisse la tête de sa belle.

« Non chérie, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui mais bientôt. Calme-toi Britt. »

Elle était douce avec Brittany. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de cette dernière, se sentant soulagée par la réponse. Santana pouvait être pleine de surprise et vraiment surprenante. Une femme amoureuse cache beaucoup de secrets encore.

« Et ce n'est pas fini ma puce… La nuit ne fait que commencer. »

* * *

**Ca fait pas de mal de rêver un peu. Je reste une enfant dans ma tête.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Découverte

**Court suite encore. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! **

* * *

**Chap 2**

Brittany et Santana étaient enlacée dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la tête reposant sur la fleur rose du nénuphar. Les yeux de la blonde brillaient d'émerveillement. Elle était heureuse. La brune avait réussi à la surprendre. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Comme quoi, on pense bien connaître une personne et au final, elle cache encore certains secrets sous son chapeau. Santana jouait avec ses mains sur le ventre plat et tonique de la blonde, laissant parcourir ses doigts sur la peau douce qui s'offrait à elle. Être en contact avec sa petite-amie la détendait, son cœur battait au même rythme que le sien et son âme était en paix. Son esprit divaguait, repensant à tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait et vivait depuis ces vingt-deux mois et des poussières. Chacun des moments avec la fée verte était une joie. Chaque jour qui passe lie un peu plus sa vie à la sienne. Brittany représentait le centre de son monde, le soleil de sa vie. C'est son rire et sa façon de voir le monde qui la fascinait. Chaque jour était différent. Elle pourrait passer sa vie allongée dans l'herbe, profitant des rayons du soleil, avec la blonde. Rien qu'elles. Seules au monde. Se plonger dans leur bulle de bonheur quotidiennement était son moment préféré de la journée.

Leur moment seules au monde pris fin lorsque Quinn et Rachel les interpellèrent depuis le dos d'une colombe. Elles descendirent de leur monture pour se poser sur le nénuphar voisin tandis que l'animal se posa sur le nénuphar du couple.

« Merci Q. » lanca-t-elle à l'intention de l'autre blonde.

« Mais de rien… Allez profiter du reste de votre soirée. »

La relation entre les deux filles était bizarre tant elles n'arrivaient pas à montrer leur forte amitié. Elles pouvaient se battre physiquement un jour et le lendemain passer toute une journée ensemble, sans toutefois faire démonstration de leurs sentiments amicaux. Elles savaient que l'une tenait à l'autre, que rien ne vient entacher leur amitié, mais elles préféraient se lancer des vacheries au visage que de faire preuve de la « guimauve attitude ».

« Oh, blondie, on va y aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et toi, émerveille-toi de ce petit paradis avec ton hobbit. Mais pas de bêtise, ne lui saute pas trop vite dessus. » finit-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de la blonde tandis que Rachel se mit à rougir.

Santana pris la main de sa petite amie et l'aida à prendre place sur le plumage de l'animal. Même avec cette nuit sans lune, les plumes blanches aux reflets multicolores irradiaient de clarté. Elles firent un dernier signe aux filles en dessous d'elles avant de s'envoler vers leur prochaine destination. La colombe sifflait une mélodie pendant le trajet, apportant un peu de féérie à cette nuit pourtant déjà magique pour la blonde. L'animal n'essaya pas d'amorcer une conversation avec ses hôtes, se contentant d'effectuer la tâche confiée. Quelques animaux se retournaient sur leur passage, ne passant pas inaperçu. Le couple avait l'habitude de se faire remarquer par les autres habitants du royaume.

Au loin, perché sur une branche d'arbre, un elfe les regarda passer, le regard suspicieux. Le dégoût et la haine se lisait sur son visage. La créature sauta de branche en branche afin de suivre l'animal et ses deux passagères. Elle avait du mal à suivre et garder un rythme régulier. Les elfes, créatures des éléments, étaient des êtres rapides, agiles à l'apparence svelte et aux oreilles fines et pointues. Ce garçon était tout le contraire. Très maladroit, il ne faisait pas honneur à leur tribu. C'est d'ailleurs en sautant sur une branche qu'il glissa et tomba vers le sol, se frappant contre les branches dans sa chute.

Alerté par les bruits, le couple sur sa monture tourna leurs regards vers la forêt mais n'aperçut rien.

Pendant ce temps, l'elfe tomba durement sur le sol, sonné. Il resta à terre plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre assis à l'aide de ses bras. La tête lui tournait. Décidément, Finn était une créature hors norme. Heureusement que les elfes sont des êtres de la nature, des éléments. Leurs pouvoirs et leurs dons étaient uniques. Ne pas savoir se déplacer dans la nature le plaçait au rang de tare au sein de son entourage. Un rire se fit entendre depuis l'arbre duquel il venait de chuter. Un homme avec le crâne rasé descendit de la branche sur laquelle il était perché. Il atterrit en douceur sur un matelas de fleurs.

« Et bien mon pote, ça s'arrange pas toi ! Tu t'améliores pas, t'es sûr d'être vraiment un des nôtres ? » se moqua gentiment Puck.

« Oh ça va mec ! Lâche-moi avec ça ! »

« Oh oh, tout doux, je t'agresse pas moi. »

Puck savait qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs et c'était ce qui était plaisant. L'elfe maladroit s'énervait vite lorsque ce sujet était abordé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda l'homme à la crête.

« Et toi ? » répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

« J'ai posé la question en premier. Et j'ai le droit de me balader. Ce n'est pas moi qui espionne de jolies et divines créatures. » il appuya sur la fin de sa phrase. « La brune est caliente, je me la ferai bien un jour… »

« Tu vois pas qu'elle est homo ? C'est contagieux, elle a rendu l'autre brune, Rachel, comme elle. Répugnant ! » ses sourcils se froncèrent, une trace de colère passa à travers ses yeux.

« Hé mec, tu les espionnes toutes ? Tu sais que les fées et les elfes ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble ? Nos magies ne sont pas compatibles… Tu ferais un désastre en t'approchant de l'une d'elle mec. »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. J'ai entendu que le mage avait déjà changé me sors pour plusieurs personnes. Alors je pourrai aller jusqu'à lui et demander qu'il fasse la même chose pour nous. »

Puck laissa un rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

« T'es complètement allumé toi. Chaque fois que le mage à fait ce truc, c'était pour des personnes connues. Et bon, bien que tu ne sois pas inconnu dans le royaume, vu la réputation de ta maladresse, le mage ne ferait jamais ça pour toi. Arrête de rêver. Tu es maladroit, vraiment, et personne ne ferait ça pour toi.

Finn ne répondit pas, préférant s'en aller loin de son ami. Mais l'autre homme le suivit, tranquillement assis sur une branche qui s'allongeait de façon à ce qu'il reste au niveau du brun.


End file.
